


oops, i think you just stole my heart

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: we must love [3]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dance Instructor Kim Youngbin, Fluff, M/M, Student Lee Jaeyoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: Jaeyoon has the biggest crush on Youngbin.(After Youngbin's Zumba class, Jaeyoon injures himself and thus begins the most stressful, yet blessed, hour of his university life so far.)
Relationships: Kim Youngbin/Lee Jaeyoon
Series: we must love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447954
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	oops, i think you just stole my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [7years](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7years/gifts).



> This has been sitting in my drafts for well over a year and I figured, why not just post it? I'm hoping to post more to this series in the future when I have more time! It'll probably be about... you know... these two getting together 🥺🥺🥺 
> 
> Also, beware the occasional grammar mistake! I think I missed some on my editing sweep, and when I wrote this, I wasn't as practiced a writer as I am now.

The upbeat Latin music had just finished playing and they were now onto the cool-down stretch of the class. 

Jaeyoon let himself wilt into the stretches as he silently willed for the class not to end, but even that couldn’t put off the final notes playing from the speakers.

“Alright, everyone! Good job today! Make sure you all stretch out some more tonight to avoid any muscle cramping.” Youngbin, the Zumba instructor, grinned from the top of the class, standing in front of the mirror-covered wall which reflected the tired but happy class.

Jaeyoon gave himself a quick glance in the mirror and instantly wiped away the wry smile on his sweat-streaked face. 

Every class, since the very beginning, he hated reaching the end. He told himself he just loved dancing. That he loved the free and footloose feeling it gave him where he felt like he could soar above the clouds, but truth be told that wasn’t the only reason and it truly only amounted to a quarter of it. 

The real reason was smiling at him (at everyone but Jaeyoon will take it regardless) and bidding everyone goodnight and thanks as if his godly ass alone wasn’t the reason why this class was always full and had people waiting an hour or two in line. Aside from his amazing ass and good looks and truly heartwarming smile, Youngbin could resurrect a corpse with his encouragement and leadership. Anyone would be lucky to be on the receiving end of it and Jaeyoon can most definitely vouch for that.

Jaeyoon pinched himself to stop his thoughts in their tracks before he began to write sonnets right then and there, but no one would blame him, not when it concerned Kim Youngbin.

He scurried from the class as he noticed it becoming increasingly emptier, and while he would love to be in the same space as Youngbin alone, he was far too cowardly to not mess up a simple sentence like: “I love your class” or “I love how natural your dancing is” or “I love yo-”. Okay yeah, that was too far, too soon. But this only proved his point further and he’d rather just pine at a distance and get some exercise while he was at it than try to initiate… something with Youngbin who doesn’t even know his name.

Reaching the locker room in record time, Jaeyoon just decided to grab his stuff and dash. He preferred the comfort of his shower at his dorm and if he stuck around any longer he might really run into Youngbin. 

Taeyang was definitely going to berate him for this, but the kid teased him about anything under the sun so he’d just have to tease him back about that kid in his dance classes that he hasn’t spoken to either.

So, maybe they’re both cowards, but at least they’re cowards together!

Jaeyoon took his phone from his duffel bag and lit it up to see he had a few text messages. Some were the usual goading messages from Taeyang telling him to ‘suck it up and ask him on a date or else I will for you’ among other empty threats, but he also had a text message from Juho asking if he’d like to meet for coffee and a chat sometime this week and Jaeyoon smiled at the sight of it. He was about to send his enthusiastic response (Juho had been busy working on a project lately and Jaeyoon hadn’t seen him in two weeks at least) when his shoulder bumped into something and sent his phone flying.

This ‘something’, as it turned out, was actually a  _ someone _ and both of them went chasing after the phone that was skidding along the linoleum floor of the gym corridor before bumping heads when it stopped. Although 'bumping' was a kinder adjective than the collision of their heads that rattled Jaeyoon's brain.

Jaeyoon tipped sideways onto the floor and the other person followed him, not by choice but because they had grabbed Jaeyoon’s arm to steady him but now, instead, they were a heavy weight pressing him into the floor.

Jaeyoon groaned quietly, feeling as if he might have pulled something, but then again, that could just be because of the other person who might as well have been using him as a bed. He still had his eyes squeezed shut, hoping that maybe, just maybe, the embarrassment and the other person might just float away.

“Ah, I’m so so sorry! Are you okay? I hope you didn’t hit your head too hard.” 

There was a frown lacing the oh-so-sweet and familiar voice that was giving Jaeyoon a distinct hint of ‘run like a fool, because there is no coming back from this’ in his stomach. And sure enough, Jaeyoon opened his eyes to see none other than Kim Youngbin and please god just take him now!

Regardless of the aches and pains, not just physical but emotional as well, Jaeyoon took every bit of strength he had left and smiled gently. Although how he managed that in this scenario, he’ll never know.

“Uh, yeah I’m okay.”

Youngbin still had a crease in his brow, but after examining Jaeyoon’s face (which was still very close, and Jaeyoon was really proud he hadn’t looked at his lips yet) he finally got up from the compromising position which had garnered a few spectators. As soon as Youngbin was upright, he held his hand out for Jaeyoon to take.

Stupidly, all Jaeyoon could do was stare at it - utterly dumbfounded. How hard had he hit his head? Or maybe it was the exhaustion after the workout? It had to be one of those because the only other thing that it could possibly be is a spike in blood pressure, increased heartbeat and a shot of adrenaline - which actually might have been the problem. 

Thankfully, Youngbin just continued smiling tentatively and leaned down a bit further so Jaeyoon could grab his hand easier. This knocked Jaeyoon from his stupor and he grabbed the other man’s hand which felt soft and warm in his.

As soon as he was on his feet, Jaeyoon let out a quiet groan as blunt pain shot up his leg from his ankle. He was very obviously favouring one ankle and Youngbin was quickly in his space again, propping him up a little to make it easier.

“Is it your ankle? How bad does it hurt?” Youngbin’s eyebrows furrowed cutely with concern and if Jaeyoon’s ankle wasn’t hurting, he definitely would have cooed. 

Jaeyoon could only assume that he had hurt it when they’d fallen, but it didn’t help that it was the ankle he had broken playing soccer a few years back.

He nodded at Youngbin, “Yeah, but it doesn’t hurt too badly. Maybe if I just- ah!” 

Walking on it for the moment was a definite no-no as he’d just learned by putting weight on it.

Youngbin made a small noise in the back of his throat at Jaeyoon’s obvious pain, “Okay let’s go get this checked out.” 

All Jaeyoon could do was nod and try not to dread the walk to the infirmary and all the prodding and poking that was about to ensue. 

He braced himself against Youngbin, preparing to walk, but instead, Youngbin bent down and hooked an arm behind his legs and lifted Jaeyoon into the air. 

Jaeyoon yelped as his feet left the ground and his very handsome (and obviously very strong) crush chuckled at his surprise.

“I figured it would be better if you didn’t put any weight on your ankle. Is this okay?” Youngbin asked Jaeyoon earnestly and, looking deep into his eyes which just happened to be very close again, Jaeyoon meekly said, “Yeah…”

Happy with this, Youngbin marched through the corridors with Jaeyoon held snug in his arms. 

Jaeyoon felt like he was about two seconds away from spontaneously combusting. How on earth is his life turning into the romantic dramas he loves so much? He desperately wanted to hide right now but the only thing he could do is bury his face into Youngbin’s godly shoulder, but to Youngbin, Jaeyoon was a stranger. Maybe a student? Although that just feels weird to Jaeyoon. Mentee? No, not that either.

Jaeyoon huffed a little and Youngbin glanced down at him.

“Does it hurt a lot? Or are you uncomfortable?” The corners of Youngbin’s mouth turned down.

“No, not at all!” 

Youngbin’s lips relaxed again, “I’m glad. We’re nearly there.”

It took an extra few seconds of staring at Youngbin’s lips for Jaeyoon to realise just what he was doing and he snapped his gaze to the walls and doors they were passing. He really hoped Youngbin hadn’t noticed. God, he felt his face going red and if they didn’t reach their destination soon then he was sure Youngbin would notice.

Thankfully, they reached the first aid room, however, Youngbin looked down at Jaeyoon with an apologetic smile, “I’m really sorry, can you open the door? My hands are a bit tied at the moment,” a wisp of amusement was clear in his voice.

Jaeyoon gladly obliged, turning the handle and pushing the door open lightly before he realised that Youngbin could have easily put him down and he could have limped in. 

The curiosity left his mind as Youngbin set him down in a chair and kneeled down in front of him to take a look at his ankle. Jaeyoon stared in shock, he assumed there’d be someone else here to check out his ankle but here Youngbin was. Just kneeled down. At Jaeyoon’s feet. 

Jaeyoon really hoped that defibrillator on the wall was working properly because his heart could stop any second now.

Youngbin looked at his ankle with clear concentration and efficiency, only making Jaeyoon wince once as he touched a tender spot. After a couple of minutes, Youngbin hummed and looked up at Jaeyoon, which was another heart-stopping moment.

“I think you just twisted it a bit, but I’m going to wrap it just to make sure.”

Jaeyoon nodded, “yeah that sounds good.” 

After retrieving some pressure bandages, Youngbin wrapped Jaeyoon’s ankle with a gentle touch, asking if it was too tight throughout and smiling when he was finished. 

He stood back up again and held his hands out for Jaeyoon to take. 

Jaeyoon gingerly placed his hands in Youngbin’s and Youngbin pulled him up to stand with a firm grip on his hands. 

Jaeyoon gingerly put weight on his ankle to find the pain had been dialled down and he grinned at Youngbin, his hands still being held by the dancer’s hands.

“It feels way better, thank you so much for your help.” 

Youngbin mirrored his grin, looking just as relieved as Jaeyoon felt, “I’m really sorry about earlier -oh!” 

Their hands jumped with Youngbin’s exclamation, “We forgot your stuff!” Youngbin’s face turned light pink at the realisation and Jaeyoon couldn’t be mad about his stuff when the colour looked so good on him. 

“We can walk back and hopefully it’ll still be there,” Jaeyoon smiled at him, hoping to relieve him of his embarrassment.

Youngbin nodded eagerly and then let go of one of Jaeyoon’s hands, keeping a light hold on the other. Jaeyoon stared at their linked hands for a pause before Youngbin gently led him from the room. 

The way back was more manageable seeing as Jaeyoon wasn’t being carried and his ankle was wrapped up. He still had to take light steps but at least he didn’t have to face the agonising embarrassment of being in Youngbin’s arms and maybe being caught staring at his lips.

Fortunately, their stuff was still lying on the ground untouched. They let go of each other’s hands and Jaeyoon’s felt cold from the emptiness. He picked up his phone which had a few new scratches adorning the back of it, but was otherwise unharmed. 

The two men picked up their stuff and walked out of the gym together into the now dark, and dimly-lit street making light conversation before they were forced to go their separate ways.

They stood in silence for a few beats before Youngbin pulled a piece of paper and a pen out from his bag and spoke, “here’s my number.” Leaning the paper on his knee, he scrawled the numbers out, “let me know when you get home and how your ankle is holding up.” 

He handed it to Jaeyoon with a shy smile. The paper blew slightly in the wind, as if even the wind wanted Kim Youngbin’s number. 

Jaeyoon took it from him, their fingers grazing as he did and his nerves lit up from the familiar warmth. Jaeyoon felt an itch to hold Youngbin’s hand again but ignored it.

“Thank you for all your help,” a grin lit up his face which battled the sadness in his chest at the thought of turning around and walking away. “I’ll be sure to text you the minute I get back.”

Youngbin nodded slowly, he almost looked sad too, but maybe Jaeyoon was just imagining it.

“Well, see you next class, when your ankle is better.”

“Yeah, see you then.”

They both turned around and walked away. Jaeyoon sighed into the night air and, mindful of his ankle, made his way to the bus stop.

On the bus ride home from the gym Jaeyoon’s thoughts drifted to Youngbin’s sweet smile as he wrapped Jaeyoon’s ankle and then when Youngbin gave him his number. It honestly felt like a dream. A dream he was soon going to wake up from.

However, as he stared out the bus window, the words Inseong had once told him came to mind: “one day, Jaeyoon. One day you’ll find someone who won’t want to spend a day without you. It might not be obvious, but you'll know eventually.” Jaeyoon never thought he’d need those words more than he did now and his heart swelled with them. 

Jaeyoon stopped his daydreaming (and his soppy heart-driven thoughts) in their tracks when he remembered he hadn’t actually texted Juho back. Asking if he was free tomorrow, Juho immediately responded with an affirmative and Jaeyoon turned back to the window, opting to ignore Taeyang’s many, many messages. 

Taeyang could wait until Jaeyoon’s internal crisis was over, although who knew when that would be when Jaeyoon could still feel the ghost of Youngbin’s touch above his ankle. 


End file.
